


Fire by Feather

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, F/F, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x fem!reader/OFCPrompt: “Blindfolds heighten your senses, maybe that’s why you’re whimpering louder than usual.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	Fire by Feather

You're feeling a little playful tonight.

Maybe it's the shot of tequila and three glasses of wine you've had. 

Whatever it is, it's got you eyeing your target like a deer teasing a lion.

It's Stark Industries' 80th annual Gala party. Everyone's in quite a festive mood. Tony's using this chance to show off his new inventions while Pepper is securing more investors. 

It helps that the Avengers are here. Investors love talking to superheroes, the exclusivity it has.

Playing nice is only a favor to Pepper. 

That's how you got stuck to Boring Bradley. He was prattling on about his company and how his investment in Stark Industries would be phenomenal. 

You smile and laugh on the right cue, but your eyes have subtly traveled past him to a certain witch. 

You could see she was caught in a big group of Boring Bradley's. 

Wanda looked absolutely delicious tonight. Showing off her collarbone in her red dress that hugged her body tightly before trailing down her legs, a slit at the thighs.

She had one arm wrapped around her midsection and the other holding a glass of champagne. The rings that adorned her fingers always managed to get you riled up. 

You leaned back against the bar counter with your elbow, your investor leaning in with a sly smirk of his own, unaware you weren't even paying attention to him. 

"Hm," you hum as he continued to speak. 

Wanda looks over to you, a hot electric tension in the air as your eyes connect. 

_'Don't,'_ she warns, sending the message to your mind, but you merely smile back. 

It was just sex, you told yourself. The two of you have been sleeping together for months now. There was no confession of feelings.

But sometimes, Wanda would look at you with such a burning fire in her eyes that you nearly surrendered yourself to her. 

Wanda was trying to concentrate on the conversation in front of her. She wishes Natasha was standing here with her, the spy being much better at situations like this than her, but Natasha is busy with her own group.

It's been hard to concentrate when she can feel you eyeing her like a piece of candy across the room at the bar. 

Wanda sent you a warning, but you didn't look like you were in a mood to listen to her tonight. 

"What do you think?" 

The question draws Wanda's attention back to the conversation at hand, and she smiles at the man in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sure Pepper and Tony have wonderful things planned for this year. Each year, they always manage to outdo themselves. I'm sure you can tell by their financials each year," Wanda answers diplomatically. 

Wanda honestly had zero interest in such politics and finances, and she was iffy with Tony at best, but she liked Pepper. 

Her answer sets off a chain of responses from the men she's standing with.

Wanda tries to focus on what they're saying when suddenly she's bombarded with vivid images in her head.

At first, it's just flashes, hints of what's to come. Wanda sees bare skin, the arching of a back she's very familiar with. She hears moans and gasps, the sound she could never forget who it belongs to. 

Then the intense images come with no mercy. 

_Wanda sees you in her bed, hands bound above your head with a blindfold on. You still have your clothes on from the Gala, but you're disarrayed. Hair splayed messily underneath you, and you're breathing heavily like you're out of breath._

Wanda has to bite her tongue to stop the groan that wants to come out. She sharply looks over to you, but she finds you talking to a gentleman like nothing is out of the ordinary. 

Like you're not projecting naughty images to Wanda. 

And you're acting so well, Wanda nearly questions if she just conjured the images up on her own.

_But then she's assaulted with another vision of her fucking taking you roughly while you're on your stomach, your bound hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as you moan unabashedly. You're writhing underneath her, trembling from the pleasure she brings you._

_She sees herself running her palm against your bare back as it travels up until she grabs a fistful of hair and pulls back roughly, just the way you like it._

_She bites the shell of your ear, thrusting into you ruggedly. Licking where she just bit, she gruffs in your ear._

_"Feels good, doesn't it?" She hears herself tease you. The wet sound of Wanda slamming against you echoes in the room, and it's a sound that Wanda absolutely loves._

Wanda nearly wants to stumble at the images.

But she has to steel herself because she's still in public, talking to potential investors for Pepper.

_'Behave,'_ she warns you as she glares in your direction. 

For a moment, she watches your eyes travel to her as she licks her lips with a smile.

_'I am behaving,'_ you mentally reply to her, _'can't you tell in the visions?'_

It's teasing.

It's naughty. 

You're mocking her, Wanda's convinced. 

_'What's wrong, baby? Can't focus? You should be able to do better as an Avenger.'_

Wanda grits her teeth. She doesn't say anything but turns back to her conversation as if nothing is happening. 

You're really pushing her limits, you know that. _Oh_ , you certainly know you're pushing her buttons. 

You were really going to get it later, at least that's what you hoped. 

It continues on like that for the rest of the night. Even as you travel from investor to investor for conversation. 

At some point, you even stand next to Wanda and Natasha to talk to businessmen, but that doesn't stop you from filling Wanda's head with visions of her railing you. 

It's never the same.

Sometimes it's in the closet where you have to be quiet as she takes you. 

Sometimes it's right in the middle of this party.

Sometimes you revisit past sexcapades you've had with her.

Even when Wanda pinched you subtly as you stood next to her, that didn't stop you. 

But after two hours of nonstop images, you finally gave her mercy and stopped. 

You could see Wanda breathe a sigh of relief, and you gave her a playful smirk when she looked at you. Wanda merely shook her head but went back to her conversation.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. It came to an end, and eventually, the room was clearing out.

You let out a long sigh as you were the first Avenger to leave. You headed to the elevator and pressed the button, and waited patiently for the door to open.

As soon the door opened, you took a step in.

"FRIDAY, to my room, please," you spoke quietly.

"Of course," FRIDAY replied, the doors slowly closing.

But just before the door fully closed, the hand stuck in, and the door reopened.

You saw Wanda on the other side. She gracefully stepped in, and the elevator doors closed again.

"Would you like me to drop you off at your room, Miss Maximoff?" FRIDAY asked. 

"No, that's fine, FRIDAY," Wanda replied, her tone even and you swallowed.

The ride up was silent. Wanda didn't speak a word to you. She merely looked straight ahead, and you were unsure what was going through her mind.

But the elevator door opened to the floor where your room was, and Wanda gestured for you to exit first.

"Thank you, FRIDAY," Wanda bid quietly as she followed along after you. 

"No problem," FRIDAY closed the elevator doors, and you were left in the quiet with Wanda again.

The walk to your room was quick. You entered the passcode to your room, and as soon as it flashed green and the door opened, Wanda pushed you through the doors.

She shut the door with a resounding lock of the door as Wanda leaned against the door, eyeing you.

"You didn't think you were going to get away scot-free, did you?" Wanda cocked her brow at you, and you bit your bottom lip.

"Just a harmless prank," you played dumb. 

Wanda stood straight and stalked her way to you. 

"Perhaps it would've been for the first ten minutes, but two hours? I don't think so." Wanda grabbed your hand and pulled you to your bedroom. 

She sits you on the edge of the bed before she turns and opens one of your drawers, pulling out one of your silk ties. 

"You quite tested my limited tonight, милый." Wanda ties the silk tie around your eyes as a blindfold. 

"On your back," Wanda commands and you lick your lips as you do as your told.

You moved more onto the bed before you lie down. You feel your hands being lifted above your head as they're bound together by Wanda's powers.

'Delicious,' Wanda thinks.

Just like how you made her picture. 

Wanda strips herself of her dress, eager to touch the prize in front of her. 

It starts slowly with her taking your shoes off. Her fingers touch your calves, trailing lightly up to your thighs. 

Wanda can hear you breathe deeply, and she smirks.

Maybe sending her the visions had worked you up too.

She lifts your leg so that it's over her shoulder. 

Lips brush against your thigh before kisses are pressed against your inner thigh. 

Your breath hitches. 

You can feel her smile. 

Her other hand is massaging your other thigh. 

And then suddenly, you're naked with the sound of your clothes being ripped off.

"I'm not going to lie, милый," Wanda murmurs, "I'm not going to go easy on you at all. I'm going to make this as slow as possible. Tease you until you can't take it anymore and beg me to finally fuck you."

Your eyes screw shut tighter underneath the blindfold. You feel a wave of wetness rush between your legs. 

There's a wave of relief initially when you feel Wanda covers your body with her own, pressing her naked body into yours. 

She embraces you, one arm under your back and the other cupping your jaw and neck.

Lips descend against yours. 

It's firm but slow as Wanda kisses you. 

She sighs in your mouth.

"Your kisses shouldn't be this good," she murmurs against your lips. You taste like red wine tonight, and Wanda thinks it's delicious. 

Wanda goes back for another kiss before she moves to kiss against your jaw, traveling down until she's at your neck.

You're so sensitive, and Wanda has hardly done anything yet. 

She's sucking and nipping at your neck. 

You're barely holding in the moans until Wanda begins to grind against you, her pelvis rubbing against your clit. 

It sets a low groan from your mouth.

Wanda kisses your throat, feeling the vibrations of your groan.

Wanda's feeling particularly selfish tonight. She really just wants to touch all of you, she almost doesn't know where to touch next. But she decides she'll just move her way down. 

Her lips drag down until she's at your chest. 

Taking a perk nipple in her mouth, her tongue rolls over the stiff nub, enjoying the way your back arches more into her mouth. Her hand stays splayed against your back while her other hand grips your ass and squeezes. 

Wanda nips at your nipple lightly before she releases the nub. She blows cool air against it, smirking as your breath hitches sharply.

She does the same to the other nip, alternating until your chest is overstimulated, and your hips are thrusting upwards for more relief. 

Wanda's lips continue to her mission, trailing downwards, leaving hot open mouthed kisses.

When she reaches her destination, Wanda licks her lips with a small smile. 

She can feel the heat radiating from your sex. Wanda rubs her finger through the slit, pressing against your clit as she does so.

"You're soaking, милый, you must want it pretty bad," Wanda murmurs, you can feel her breath on you.

You flush, because you also do when Wanda points out how desperately clear it is you're wet for her. 

It comes without warning when Wanda puts her mouth on you.

Your hips buck up as you make a sound from your throat. 

Wanda holds your hips down as she eats you with reckless abandon. 

Her tongue flattens against you as she licks you, flicking at your clit. 

She repeats the action over and over and over, her tongue curling against you. 

You can't stop the moans, the whimpers, the whining.

"Fuck," you breathe. It's high-pitched, and it makes Wanda moan against you.

The way you swore during sex always turned Wanda on. She liked the idea of her bringing you so much pleasure that you couldn't control the swears that came out of your mouth.

You're close.

Wanda can feel it in your movements. You're working up a sweat, your hips are twitching. 

But Wanda makes due on her promises, and just before you can fall over the edge,

Wanda stop.

You let out the most disappointed groan.

"Wanda," you plead.

"Begging already?" Wanda teases as she gets up. "Come on, you should be able to do better as an Avenger."

The mocking words come back to bite you.

Wanda looks around the room, spotting her desired toy. 

She grabs it with a tissue, cleaning the tip of it off of ink.

Wanda liked that you practiced calligraphy with such an old-fashioned feather.

But tonight, it would be your undoing. 

She climbs back over you, straddling you. 

Your chest is heaving, and she watches with a fascination for a moment.

The movements have halted, and you're not really sure what to expect. You feel a tickling sensation across your breast, but you're not sure if it's Wanda's finger or something else. 

But then you feel it again, the sensation traveling down your midsection to your navel.

You know what it is immediately and moan. It's just a feather, but you're on the edge, feeling overstimulated, and ready to come.

Everywhere the feather drags, it feels like a fire trail across your skin. Heat pools at your center, making you wetter.

"Wanda," you whimper, "What are you doing?"

"Making good on my promise," Wanda throatily chuckles. 

"I can't," You tremble. Your hips roll upwards, searching for friction but finding nothing but the feathery touches that burn your skin.

The sensation tingles around your breast, first your left, and then right. And when it moves away, you feel something hot and wet take your nipple in. 

You immediately register it as Wanda's mouth. The feather stick tickles around your other breast, and when Wanda tugs at your nipple, the teeth scraping your flesh delicately, your hips lift off the bed.

"Wanda!" You keen.

You've never felt this sensitive before. You need to rip the blindfolds open to see what Wanda doing.

But Wanda doesn't answer your calls. She merely sits up, the feather traveling down again to between your legs. Wanda drags them against your thighs, and you're trembling.

You feel her blunt short nails drag where the feather as touched.

The feather circles your clit, and you whimper more.

"I'm wondering if you've learned your lesson," Wanda hums.

"I have!" You plead, and Wanda chuckles.

"You know, blindfolds heighten your senses, maybe that's why you're whimpering louder than usual," Wanda drawls as she shifts, her mouth over your sex again.

You don't have an answer to that except another whimper.

She puts her mouth on your clit, working you up again, but you pray to God that there's a relief this time. 

"Please," you beg. You're not sure how much more you can take of the feather anymore as it tickles over your hip.

Everywhere it touches feels like an electric livewire over your skin.

"I love when you beg," Wanda husks against your clit, the words sending vibrations through you. 

"I need you," you hopeless plead, thrusting your hip closer to Wanda's mouth, hoping it'll lead you to your sweet end. 

"How badly?" Wanda smiles.

"I'm so close," you breathlessly confess. Wanda moves up, smashing her lips yours, her tongue slipping to your mouth, and you know she's promising good things to come. 

Wanda nudges your legs to spread wide open. Grabbing your hips, she drags you closer to her. 

Her lips leave you, but when you feel her align herself, pressing herself to you before she grinds herself roughly down your sex, you arch with a loud squeak. 

The feel of Wanda's wet heat against your down sends you down a delirious path. 

"I'm going to come," you tell her, your hands thrashing against their binds. The way Wanda had teased you, played your body like a violin, and left you on the edge had already brought you close to your end.

It only takes a one, two, three clumsy thrusts of Wanda's hardened clit against your own nub for you to see stars behind your eyes.

You scream her name as you arch your back closer to her, Wanda still thrusting against you as she chases her own end. 

When the high slowly comes down, Wanda falls against you, pressing a sloppy kiss against your lips. 

She takes the blindfold off you and unbinds your hands, and they fall down to your side, but your entire body feels too much like jelly to do anything else. 

She places the feather at the edge of the bed as you try to catch your breath.

The two of you have worked up a sweat as it glistens on your bodies. 

You feel Wanda rubbing her hands on your body before they travel between your legs, pressing and rubbing against your clit.

You let out a sharp yelp as you're too sensitive right now, and she's overstimulating you.

But the way she's doing it, you can tell she's warning you.

"Misbehave with me like that in public again, and I'll make sure your punishment is much longer next time."

Wanda bites your shoulder before pressing a kiss, and you smile.

You force your arms to wrap around her. Wanda said next time, so she most definitely knows you'll misbehave again. 

Wanda falls asleep pretty quickly, and you're not far behind.

But you had caught the burning look in her eyes again briefly before she fell asleep. 

And you think at this point, it might just be more than sex.


End file.
